The present invention relates to cartons and blanks for forming cartons which have an integral pour spout.
Various granular or fluid dry products are packaged in paperboard or cardboard containers. These products include cereal, salt, sugar and other foods, as well as detergents or soap. Available cartons are generally formed from a blank of cardboard or paperboard. The blank may be die cut and scored to define fold lines. The fold lines separate the blank into various panels including front and rear panels, side panels, closure flaps and dust flaps.
Heretofore, various proposals have been made for providing pour spouts in such paperboard containers. In one approach, a metal insert is secured to one of the box panels. The metal insert increases the cost and difficulty of manufacture. The use of separate inserts, of course, requires secondary manufacturing operations. Various attempts have been made to provide a blank with an integral pour spout or closure. The pour spout or closure may be defined by perforation lines or additional, integral panels which are folded internally of the container. Problems are experienced with these types of containers in their manufacture and also their use. The spouts are not easily opened or readily closed. In addition, problems are experienced with holding the spout in an open position during use.
Examples of prior containers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,864 entitled CONTAINER WITH AN INTEGRALLY FORMED SPOUT AND BLANK THEREFOR and issued on Aug. 12, 1980, to Austin, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,778 entitled CARTON WITH POUR SPOUT and issued on Apr. 24, 1979, to Engdahl, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,171 entitled CARTON WITH POUR SPOUT and issued on Nov. 2, 1976, to Arneson.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,778 discloses a paperboard carton including front, rear and side panels. One of the side panels has a tear tab arranged to be torn loose and hinged outwardly to form a dispensing opening. An inner wall panel of the carton has an integral portion which forms a hinge spout member. A portion of the member is secured to the tear tab so that the member is pulled into the dispensing opening to form the pouring spout.
A need exists for a container formed from a one-piece or unitary die-cut blank which includes an integrally formed pour spout and which may be made with reduced material costs, without secondary operations and which overcomes the use problems set forth above.